jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Leap of Faith ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Flim Flam Brothers return and have a new product for sale. A tonic that is supposed to cure ponies of their aches and pains. Granny Smith tries it and seems to be cured. But Applejack discovers a truth behind this product. Trivia *The scene when Jeffrey tests the tonic is similar to a scene in Shrek 2. Scenes Flim and Flam return *Applejack: ...! The Flim Flam Brothers! *sarcastically* This should be interesting! *Jaden: What're those two clowns doing here?! *Jeffrey: I don't like this. *Aqua: Aren't they the ones who tried to put AppleJack and her family out of business with cider-making? *Xion: Yeah. *Tammy: *snarls* I'll scratch them for it! *Xion: *to Tammy* Calm down, little sis. *DJ: You know that won't solve anything, Tammy. Testing the tonic *(Jaden and the others enter Jeffrey's lab) *Jaden: What've you got, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Nothing yet. *Xion: Nothing? *Jeffrey: Yeah, but I'm checking the ingredients. *Scamper: We don't know what it's made of. There's no label saying so. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Aqua: *looks on a computer screen* So far, it's not giving a lot of information. *Xion: Does it even work? *Jeffrey: One way to find out. *DJ: What do you plan on doing? *Jeffrey: Hey, Nails. Can you take a sip of this? *Nails: Hang on, boss! I'm a spider. Not a guinea pig! *Jeffrey: Nails, please! *Nails: ...! Okay. S-sorry boss. *takes a small little sip of the tonic* *Xion: ...Well? *Jeffrey: How do you feel? *Nails: ......... I don't feel any different. Do I look any different? *Sassy: You still look like a weirdo bug to me. *Jaden: Maybe it doesn't work on spiders. *Jeffrey: Hm. Then i better try it for myself. *Aqua: Are you sure dear? *Jeffrey: It's the only way to know for sure. *Jaden: Jeffrey! No! Wait-! *(But Jeffrey already drinks the tonic. His stomach rumbles for a moment until...) *Jeffrey: *burps loudly, gasps and chuckles nervously* Uh, sorry about that. I had some nachos earlier. *May: Excuse you. *Xion: Hm. That tonic didn't do anything. *Tammy: You're right. His scar is still there. *Jeffrey: *feels his scar* Hm. That means this stuff is fake. *Patch: But than what is in it that's curing Granny Smith and all those ponies? *Jeffrey: *turns to his computer and starts typing* I don't know, but we're gonna find out. AppleJack Confesses *(To their surprise AppleJack and the Justice Guardians notice Silver Shill selling the tonic.) *Scamper: Well..... Look who's back again. *Xion: Silver Shill. *Tammy: *glares* He's got a lot of nerve showing his lying face again. *Diego: I think it's time we had some words with him. *(Silver Shill sells a bottle of the tonic to a stallion unicorn and recieves a coin from the stallion) *Jeffrey: Hm. *(AppleJack and the Justice Guardians approach Silver Shill) *AppleJack: What are you doing here?! *Silver Shill: Oh, things are going so well, Flim and Flam gave me a promotion! Just made my first bit as a salespony. No more costumes for this pony. *Jaden: Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say... *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* *Silver Shill: ..... This is more of a uniform. *Xion: *raises an eyebrow* *AppleJack: If you say so... *Silver Shill: I used to wonder if i was doing the right thing. You know, pretending to be cured, basically lying to folks about this tonic. But thanks to you, i realized that sometimes honesty ISN'T the best policy. *AppleJack: Because of- .... me?! *Alexis: See AppleJack? You're setting a bad example to others! *Scamper: *face-palms himself* *Blaze: Ready to tell the truth NOW, AppleJack? *Apple Bloom: With Flim Flam's magical Curative Tonic, my Granny can do anything! Just ask Applejack! *Aqua: Wait! Apple Bloom! That's not exactl-! *Apple Bloom: And the Justice Guardians! They know the truth as well! *Xion: Apple Bloom, wait! *Beetles: She had to open her mouth... * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes